Magic Knights Rayearth: True Will over Fate
by derrision
Summary: I wasn't happy with season 2, so i figured i'd add what would happen if the love of the Knights come to Earth! Read and find out! it's my first fic on here! ;-;
1. Prologue: Regrets and Wishes

AAuthors Notes: After watching the end of the 2nd Series, I had this wacky and wild idea, what if there were men, who looked *identical* to the men of Cephiro, and the one who plays a role was able to awaken that love? It's a mix of Love, happiness, sorrow and fear. I hope you Enjoy the fun.   
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own RayeEarth, or *any* of the original Characters. All characters minus my one I Created, Tsukino Kagami, are copyrighted by the wonderful CLAMP party that has made so many decent and well versed Animes.   
  
  
RayEarth: True Will decided over Fate  
Prologue: Regrets and Wishes  
  
Shidou Hikaru awoke to another lonely feeling plaguing her chest. She had dreamed about them again; about Lantis and Eagle. She missed them completely, but knew there was no way that she was going to be able to see them. The role of her as the pillar, and the role of them as Magic Knights was at an end.   
  
She sighed, but smiled to herself. The voice of Lantis telling her that he returned the love she felt for him, was more than enough for her. She only wished maybe...maybe... "Lantis...Eagle..." she whispered quietly to no one in her room.  
  
  
***  
  
Ryuuzaki Umi awoke with tears in her eyes yet again. She had another dream about the master mage that had assisted them the two times that they were in the beautiful world; Cephiro. She had not spoke of her love, and was regretting every moment of not speaking how she cared for him. She clutched the bedsheets that were around her, "Clef...."  
  
  
***  
  
Houuji Fuu was sitting up at her desk, she couldnt even sleep at all. The dashing emerald man of her life was stuck in her brain, and she couldnt take anything out of it... she felt the tears fall quicker as she drew the orb that Ferio always handed her every time she was on Cephiro, "....Ferio....."   
  
  
***  
  
On Cephiro, Master Mage Clef was sitting in his office, unable to concentrate. He had Ryuuzaki Umi, she who was a Magic Knight on his mind, and there was nothing that he could do. He had allowed his true form to show through, the tall master mage who in Cephiro was of the age 745 almost 750; laughed at himself. 'You amaze yourself Clef, that a magic knight...no.... a wonderful woman, could change your heart so quickly...'  
  
He heard the door open, only to see that it was Prince Ferio, the former pillar's younger brother; one of his old pupils, Lantis. They all gave each other a similiar look, but could not do anything about the similiar situation that they all shared.   
  
Ferio was frustrated, "Is there any other way?!?" he said with anger, slamming his fist into the wall, "Any other *way* that we can see them again?!?!" he was doing his best to repress his tears. "I... I cannot bare to not be with her...."   
  
From the back of the room, a timid female voice spoke quietly to the three men, "There is... if you are willing to try..."   
  
The three men looked to the back of the room, to see a young woman, who looked the age of the Magic Knights; walk towards them, her purple and green robes flowing around her, her emerald jewel in the center of her forehead of long hair, her facial features were strangely similiar to a person they knew who had given his life....  
  
Lantis was the first one to recognize who this person was, "It's you...." he said without thinking.   
  
The woman smiled, and the men were able to in their minds see a mirrored image of Eagle from Autozam layer on top of her own, and despite the different color eyes...the faces were one in the same. "It's been a long time, Lantis..." the woman said with a small smile, her eyes dancing gently. She turned and bowed to Ferio, "Prince Ferio, I am happy to see you are well..." she then turned to the Master Mage, "Doushi Clef... I am honored to meet the man that was always told as my equal on Cephiro.."   
  
Clef blinked in surprise, "Who are...."   
  
Lantis spoke up for him, "Kagami of Autozam... she is the younger sister to Eagle. She is the most powerful magic user upon Autozam, almost as equal to your great power, Doushi..." he explained.   
  
Kagami blushed, smiling as Eagle would normally smile, "Lantis, you were always too nice about me... I am nothing but a simple mage." she looked at the three of them, "I am however, aware of the pain you are all in.... as well as the pain of the Magic Knights."   
  
Clef, Lantis and Ferio stared at her in complete shock, "What do you mean?!?!" Ferio asked in shock, "How do you know this?"   
  
Kagami had her gaze cast downard, but looked up quietly, "I was pulled to it by a sense... and I have a way that we may be able to ease both of your pain... there is a spell that i was taught in my studying in Autozam and abroad... that can send part of your souls, or a "replica" of your souls, to be reborn in the place of the girls from another world... the place where your love lies. However, when the time is right..."   
  
Clef couldnt believe his ears, "...Masaka...." he breathed in shock, 'Could it be...? the spell I only heard was a myth?!?!?!'  
  
Kagami nodded, her eyes solemn, "The spell will take the soul to the place it's love lies, and will rebirth if you will into the body of one on the world that they are from. I will be sent as well... and when the time is right, I will reawaken your feelings, and those of the Magic Knights...will be refreshed ten fold."   
  
Clef spoke up sharply, "But, I have heard that the life of the caster is the sacrifice..." he said in a warning tone, he did not wish to see anyone hurt by this or any other form now that Cephiro was a peaceful world.   
  
Kagami stared into the eyes of the taller doushi, her soft violet eyes caring and sweet, "Doushi Clef... at this moment... this is a path i am willing to take..." she turned to face Lantis, seeing the worry and fear glistening deep in his otherwise unreadable eyes. She gently placed her hand over his arm, "Lantis..."   
  
Lantis held his hand over hers, his voice soft and weak, "Eagle always worried for you... as I always had... you were a sister to me... just as Eagle was..." he began to say quietly, his voice waivering over the loss of Eagle Vision.  
  
Kagami smiled softly, squeezing hold of Lantis' hand, "...I know that nii-sama cared about me, just as much as you.." she held the look of love and caring for Lantis as she kissed his cheek, "But I want to fulfill nii-sama's wish for you to carry out... making Hikaru happy."   
  
Lantis took the young woman into an embrace for the first time in five years since he had seen her, "You knew Eagle was gravely ill..."   
  
Kagami allowed one of the two people who meant the most to her brother take her into his arms, and she rested her head against his chest for a moment, "You could say....that nii-sama and I share the same spirit... the same soul... when he died... a part of me was gone." she looked up at him, tears welling down the side of her face, "I want to fufill his last wish..."  
  
All of a sudden, there was a voice speaking from the side, "There is no way you are doing this without us..." They turned to see Geo and Zazu, two of Eagle's trusted workers from Autozam standing there.   
  
Zazu ran at Kagami and began to rant in frustration, "You have to take us! We made a promise to Eagle that if anything happened to him, that we would look after you! We told him we wouldnt let you go! And we wont ever let you go!"   
  
Zazu was roughly the same age as Kagami and the magic knights, but he had grown taller as well since the girls had returned to cephiro the final time. He took a hold of her hand gently, holding it against his chest, "I will never leave your side Kagami-chan...no matter where our souls will be." he vowed quietly, his large eyes were staring straight into hers.  
  
Geo, standing behind him, nodded, "Zazu is right... I will be *damned* if you leave us behind... you're not leaving our sight...."   
  
Kagami smiled through tears, "I will try my best to get you there.... arigatou, Geo, Zazu... nii-sama would be proud of you two..." She turned her head, and closing her eyes, she began to concentrate her power and energy, turning them all into balls of light, and they went shooting off into the distance, her last final plea was the strength of her will calling, .oO{Join us on the other world of the Knights...and so to live happy with Lantis and Hikaru..I will take the illness you bore if I need to... just please come to help me, I Cannot do this without you...nii-sama...}  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Comments: Welp, it's the initial layout for the story and how it is going to go... will Kagami escape fate? Will Eagle be reborn into Earth time after being killed by Lady Debonair? Will Eagle and Kagami find their way to each other to assist the duty Kagami holds? Will Geo and Zazu truly find the reincarnated forms of each other? Read and find out! ^_^ 


	2. Chapter One: Awakening of the Savior

Author Notes:Well, that was the opening to why the charactershad their regrets, and now we go back to Tokyo, and the reincarnated souls of the people of Cephiro are on Earth, and their reactions with THE MAGIC KNIGHTS  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Rayearth, or *any* of the original characters. All characters minus my one I created, Kagami, are copyrighted by the wonderful CLAMP party that has made so manydecent and well versed Animes.  
  
  
RayEarth: True Will decided over Fate  
Chapter One: Awakening of the Savior  
  
  
The bell had rang to start the last class of Hikaru's day. She had been doodling in her notebook again, not paying attention in class, when she heard a whisper coming from behind her, "Hikaru-san.. if you daze too much you'll get in trouble.."   
  
Hikaru turned around to see the new student, Tsukino Kagami smiling at her. She returned to smile, "Thanks Kagami-chan, I've just been a little tired is all..." she smiled kindly at the girl her same age. She had met Kagami no more than a few weeks ago, and she seemed pulled by the girl. Not because of her looks, who she did look like someone, but she couldn't shake who it was; but she was pulled by the pure will and strong heart this girl had. She was diagnosed with a grave disease that was slow working on a person's system. And yet she was here, in school.   
  
Kagami smiled at Hikaru, and looked at the drawing, to see that it was a picture of two men; two men who seemed to grip at her soul, as if something inside her was missing, screaming at her to wake up. She felt her eyes dance with unshed tears, her hand against her chest.   
  
Just then, a teacher came to the door of the class. "Excuse me Kirihara-sensei," the other teacher said to the one teaching, then looked in the direction of Kagami and Hikaru, "Tsukino-kun?" the teacher called out.  
  
Kagami stood up with a strange weakness, "Hai?" she asked, the look in the teacher's eyes was what worried her the most.   
  
The teacher waved at her to come out into the hallway with him, "Please come out here... I have news i need to tell you..." he instructed.   
  
"May Shidou-san come with me sensei?" Kagami asked with worry, speaking without thinking. Hikaru looked up to see that there was indeed, a great fear in her eyes. "I would appreciate, if Shidou-san would be able to come with me..."   
  
The teacher looked at Hikaru, but she merely nodded, taking a hold of Kagami's hand in assurance, "I want to come with her..." she told the teacher. She had seen the look in the teachers eyes, and she knew that the news was not good at all.   
  
The teacher nodded gravely, and escorted the two girls out into the hallway, to where there was a familliar looking emergency worker standing there in his green tank top, red jacket, and black pants, his black headband around his short cropped brown hair. Hikaru felt her heart race, surprised by how familliar he looked as well... almost like Geo from Autozam.   
  
Kagami blinked, and walked up to the man in the jacket, "Geo...what are you doing here? Are you here to get Zaisan?" she asked in surprise, as she went over to hug him.   
  
Manamoto Geoto; otherwise known to his close friends and family as Geo, hugged the young girl he had watched grow up with his younger brother Zaisan, who they lovingly called Zazu. His eyes held a look of deep and intense sorrow. "Mi-chan.." he said, sadly stroking her hair, "I dont want to be the one to tell you this....but....your parents were driving in Downtown... a truck hit them on the side..."   
  
Kagami felt her body grow weak, her knees giving out on her. She felt strange. Thoughts and memories... power she had never known was flowing in and out of her body in it's already weakened state. 'My parents...mom...dad....gone...I..I'm alone...just like nii-sama when he was taken from me... no...wait... I dont have a brother... why...' She didnt hear the frantic cries from Geo and Hikaru as she fell into the oblivion.   
  
  
***  
  
Kagami was watching what appeared to be a green and lusch garden. She looked to see a young boy, his hair platinum blonde, his eyes golden brown lean down to help a young girl, her violet hair and eyes up to her feet, "Kagami-chan... are you all right? You're not hurt are you...?"   
  
The little one shook her head no, "I'm good Eagle nii-sama... I will be okay. It's you I worry about..." she said with her eyes full of worry. "I'm going to be a good mage so i can came up with something to heal your sickness! I promise!"  
  
The boy she called Eagle smiled, ruffling her hair, "Aah... i'll hold that..."   
  
She couldn't take her eyes off the two siblings, something inside of her seemed to be pulling on her, 'Nii-sama? Why does this situation look so familiar to me? I never had a brother... and yet...'  
  
She then saw the features around her fade away, and saw what appeared to be in a hospital room, and the violet hair and eyed girl leaning over her, gently whispering a chant, her own body and Eagle glowing warmly.   
  
He opened his eyes to look into the young girl's eyes, "You cast the spell to share one soul, didn't you Kagami-chan..." he said quietly, which made her eyes go wide in shock as she saw his golden brown eyes dancing, but not angry, "The one to share the energy of two souls...."  
  
Kagami watched in shock, 'This girl... she has the same name as me?!? She... she also looks alot like me as well... What could this mean?'   
  
The young girl nodded, tears welled up in her eyes, "I will not see you suffer nii-sama... I cast the spell of Two to One...as well as one to make your will and strength...stronger than your illness..." she felt the tears well up faster down her cheeks, "You're a warrior nii-sama! And if you die it will be a warrior's death... This illness will not beat you...because I wont let it!" she held his hand against her cheek, "I love you nii-sama... and I won't let you be unhappy...I will see that you're happy..."   
  
Kagami watched in sadness, her eyes were beginning to well up with fear and sadness as she looked at the two of them, 'This young girl... she loves her brother... I would probably do the same for her... if i was in her place..'  
  
She then saw that she was standing inside what looked like a beautiful castle, walking around as she took in the beauty of the lusch greenery. She walked into a room as she saw a young girl sitting there, in a meditative posture. 'This is... this *is* me...'   
  
She stopped when she saw her other self sit there, and saw that there were tears welling down the side of her face, she could hear a voice that whispered into her head just as it did her other self, 'Kagami...I'm sorry... I won't be coming home...'   
  
She felt the tears hit her eyes and well down like a raging river at the same time as the girl who mirrored her image as well, and for some reason, she couldnt help but whisper in pain, "Nii-sama..."  
  
The mirror of herself felt the tears well up in her own eyes as she spoke loudly, "Nii-sama... you helped the ones you love... you died as a warrior, not from your illness. I'm proud of you..." she felt herself laugh shakily, the tears falling faster down her face, "Maybe I can find away for you to be with them... but be content for now... I'll find a way..." she felt her own body begin to shake in incredible sobs, "I love you... nii-sama."   
  
'Hai....ore mo da.... Kagami-chan...be strong for me, and I'll watch over you as well...imou-chan...' and with that final phrase, the voice died in her head.   
  
She felt her own tears well up in her eyes as her own body shook in racked sobs, 'Eagle-nii-sama... how could I have forgotten... why am I...'  
  
She watched the vision change to another room, it looked to have been years later, her other self was surrounded by other men... including Geo and Zazu..?!?! She heard herself begin to chant a spell, her body there and her own body were growing warm, and she heard the call to Eagle, 'Nii-sama....' and watched as they all disappeared.....  
  
  
***  
  
She finally came to, strange feelings and memories that haunted her dreams, of a land far away, Cephiro; Autozam, her family, friends... her older brother. And the story of the knights; the Magic Knights. She saw to the side that Hikaru was at her bed. Her eyes were washed with tears of relief, "Kagami-chan..." she breathed, burying her face in her chest, "Oh thank goodness you're all right..." she cried softly, her face buried in her chest.   
  
Kagami tried to sit up, pushing down the wierd memories, and smiled weakly at Hikaru, "I'm sorry I scared you Hikaru... I didnt mean it.. I..." she then couldn't finish her sentence and ended it with a groan, falling back against the pillows, her coughing wretching the very blood out of her body that had gently filled in her lungs, and hid the tissue before Hikaru could see it. 'What happened to me...? I remember seeing Geo....then he told me about....' she stopped, the painful memory digging to the surface, 'That's right...my parents....they were...'  
  
Hikaru took her hand in hers, squeezing it gently, much to the surprise of Kagami, her eyes were full of caring and compassion, "Kagami... I am so sorry...." she said quietly, her eyes letting the unshed tears fall for her new friend.   
  
Before Kagami could respond to Hikaru, the two girls heard the frantic calls of people running into the Sick Room. A blue haired beauty, a blonde angel with glasses, and a young strong looking boy who fought to get to room with the nurse, "Kagami!!" he yelled as he ran into the room by her bedside.   
  
Kagami couldn't repress the tears from falling when she saw her childhood friend and companion, "Zazu..." she tried to whisper, her voice eminating in a waivered tone. She tried to sit up and flung her arms around his neck, and began to sob. She felt his arms wrap around her tightly, holding her fast to where he was never going to let her go; and she was perfectly fine with that. He had always been there when she needed his strength.   
  
Manamoto Zaisen held her as close as possible. He had seen his older brother out in the hallway, and Geo had told him what had happened to Kagami's parents. He couldn't believe Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino were gone. The only thing that he knew in his whole soul, was that he was going to be there for his best friend, no matter what. "Kagami...I'm here....it's all right..." he tried to soothe her gently, his hand running up and down the mid of her back, which he always used to help calm the coughing fits when they hit her.   
  
Kagami looked up at the other two girls who had run in with Zaisen. "Umi-chan.... Fuu-chan..." she said. Ryuuzaki Umi was in her English class mid-day, and Houuji Fuu was in the algebra class they had at the beginning of the day. All of them were transferred to the same high school, and were in their final year of classes.   
  
Umi gently placed her hand on Kagami's shoulder, "Kagami... I want you to know that you can *always* count on us to help... I am very sorry of what happened...I dont know what kind of pain you are facing right now... but I want to help as much as I can..." she tried to say in a strong voice, even if her own was waving on the point of breaking.   
  
Fuu nodded, her own eyes awash with unshed tears. She had always felt humbled to know Tsukino Kagami. She admired her strong spirit and heart, despite what trials whether it be physical, or emotional that had hit her within the last couple of months. "Miss Umi is right... we will be here for whatever you need Miss Kagami..."   
  
Hikaru had the tears welling down her face, "Me too! I will do whatever it takes to help you Kagami-chan! I want to help in anyway I can...!" she exclaimed in emotion, holding tightly to Kagami's free hand.   
  
Kagami leaned against Zaisen, her eyes brimmed with tears of surprise and shock, but it changed to a soft smile as she stared at the other three girls, and a strange phrase crossed her mind 'Soon I will help them... soon I will help them be happy...' she inside shook her head free of emotions from that, 'What had I thought that?!?! What was wrong with me?!' She smiled at each of them, "Hikaru-chan...Umi-chan....Fuu-chan....arigatou."   
  
Zaisen gently picked her up in his arms, "Come on Kagami-chan... Geo is waiting outside for us... you're going to come and stay with Geo, me, and our room mate, Ian; a friend of his from school. And before you say a word..." he stopped her, holding a finger to her nose, "It was *not* my idea, as much as I was for the idea, but Geo was the one who came up with it, and Ian was fine with it." He turned to the girls, "Thank you Hikaru, Umi, Fuu...thank you for what you've done."   
  
Fuu looked to him, "You will let us know if she needs anything, will you Mr. Zaisen?" she asked politely, bowing her head a bit.   
  
Zaisen nodded, "Of course..." he looked down at Kagami, "That is if Kagami says it is all right..."   
  
Kagami nodded, "Arigatou Mai.." she stopped herself from saying what she was without thinking by a coughing fit, as she tightened her grip on Zaisen, "Arigatou... minna." she held onto Zaisen's neck as he led her outside. 'Magic Knights? Why was I going to say Magic Knights??'  
  
  
***  
  
Just before they reached outside, Zaisen set Kagami down, with alot of hesitation, because he was afraid that she wouldnt be able to stand on her own. When he saw that she could walk fine, he walked next to her. He then looked to the far front, and saw his brother, Geoto talking to a tall, blonde haired guy his age. Zaisen got excited and waved his arm, "Hoi! Geo! Eagle!!" he called.  
  
Kagami froze in her spot when she heard Zazu call out the name Eagle, as her eyes fixated on the tall blonde, who had facial features.. so similiar to her own... his golden brown eyes... the platinum hair... were the only differences. The memories were what was playing with her mind. Memories of a man... the exact mirror image of this Ian... this... Eagle. ' Eagle.... nii-sama...?'  
  
Geo and Ian Matsota, otherwise known as Eagle; looked to see Zaisen running at them, "Ah, Zazu...were you able to get Kagami?" Geo asked as he bopped his little brother on the head. He turned back up to his best friend when he saw the look of utter surprise and shock that resonated in his eyes, "What's wrong Eagle?" he asked with surprise.   
  
Eagle was not hearing anything that Geo was saying, because his eyes were affixed on the young girl who stood a distance away. The facial features were that of the woman that haunted his dreams. The girl who called to a part of him that laid haunted in his memories of another life, of a little sister he felt could have been from another life.   
  
'Nii-sama... are you going to fight again? Nii-sama... I don't want you to go fight Cephiro... I'll know if anything happens to you... Nii-sama... I love you so much, please join me so you can make Hikaru and Lantis happy... I'll take the illness you bore home... just please.. I Cant make everyone happy without you there... nii-sama...'   
  
Kagami and Eagle both fell to their knees at the exact same moment, their eyes staring straight into each other. When she finally looked to see the light was changing, she realized with fear that she couldn't move. Without thinking, her eyes glued solely on Eagle, she called out something she didn't realize she was saying, and something inside them both snapped, as if something deep within both of them had been awakened. "NII-SAMA!!!" she screamed in fear.   
  
Without thinking, Eagle began to run towards Kagami and where she had fallen, Geo and Zazu frozen in fear, unable to move. Eagle ran out into the middle of the road, and grabbing Kagami in his strong arms, he instinctively yelled out, "KAGAMI!!!" and with his free hand held out, he threw up an invisible barrier made out of magic, and they threw themselves out of the way of incoming traffic.   
  
Zazu and Geo were running when their strength came back to them as Eagle painfully sat up, his eyes were looking down at the weak girl in his arms, his voice low, and full of comfort spoke up quietly, "I'm sorry for leaving you alone for so long..." he had a bit of blood flowing from his lip where he scraped across the pavement, and his jeans were torn and slightly bloody, but his eyes held a look of soft compassion as he gazed down at her, his eyes changing to a surprise, when he felt a warmth fill his body, and the inner bruises and bleeding he sustained ceased. "Kagami..."   
  
Kagami had a bruise over her right part of her forehead, and blood oozing from her mouth. She could feel and sense emotions flooding her mind, that of her own... and that of Eagle's. She felt the tears well up faster down her face, "Nii-sama.... it's...you....." she quietly gripped his arm, and felt the conciousness slip from her, "I... missed you so much...."   
  
She could barely hear the verbal shouts of Zazu and Geo yelling for an ambulence as she only heard the mental voice of Eagle speak to her heart, 'I missed you too, Kagami-chan....we can talk when we take care of you....' She then let herself become consumed by the blackness. 


	3. Chapter Two: The Dark Eyed Doctor

AAuthors Notes: Well, here I am, already working on Chapter Two of my new Story of Magic Knights RayEarth! I had read a few backlogs that some friends of mine helped me rp to give me ideas to write this, and i think that i have an idea. Oh, and one of the three men will show themselves in this chapter! Who it is?? *giggles* You'll have to wait and find out.   
  
DISCLAIMER: Don't own RayEarth, Don't own the characters, minus my own. Other than that, dont sue me! I just like the idea of my story! The rest is Copyrighted by CLAMP  
  
  
Magic Knight RayEarth: True Will decided over Fate  
Chapter Two: The Dark Eyed Doctor  
  
  
The sounds of the hospital were more than too much for Zaisen to deal with. He was angry, frustrated, worried, and upset. More emotions than he could think of were swimming through his head as he was sitting there in the hospital waiting room with his brother, Geoto. "I can't take this Geo... I need to know how Kagami-chan is doing!"   
  
Geo put a reassuring hand on his little brother's shoulder, "Don't worry Zazu, I'm sure she'll be all right.." he tried to reassure him, when deep down he was unsure about it himself. "Eagle is with her as well, it'll all be good."   
  
Zazu tried to smile, but couldn't as he laid his head in his hands, and could only think of a single phrase, 'Please be all right... Kagami-chan...'  
  
  
  
***  
  
Kagami felt herself slowly come back into the painful conciousness when she saw the smiling face of Eagle gazing down at her, "...You're awake..." he said with relief, smiling, trying to show that he was sure she would be all right, but the worry was etched through his mind. "I was hoping you were all right..."   
  
Kagami weakly smiled, her voice soft and quiet, "Usotsuki..." she tried to say with a chiding manner, as she groaned, holding her chest, "You were worried sick..."   
  
Eagle was shocked for a moment, then shook his head laughing quietly, "Maybe I was..." he gently leaned down and kissed the top of her forehead, "I'm glad you're still with me.. Kagami-chan... but why are we... why..."   
  
Eagle was cut off when the doctor entered the room, "Pardon my intrusion, but I came to check on our patient..." Eagle looked up and felt shock resonate through his body. The doctor in question was an almost identical replica to Lantis from Cephiro.   
  
The doctor nodded in the direction of Eagle, "Mr. Matsota, I am glad that you were not seriously injured..." he said with a small strange sense of kindness in his voice despite his deep ominous voice.   
  
Eagle finally shook his head, clearing his thoughts, "T..Thank you Dr...." he tried to say.   
  
The doctor bowed his head, "Inazuma... Lance Inazuma." he walked over to the bedside, smiling faintly down at Kagami, "I'm Miss Tsukino's personal doctor.." he smiled, running his hand over her forehead, "How are you feeling Kagami...?"   
  
Kagami had the same feeling pass through her body, but weakly smiled, knowing that he was still her doctor, "Very tired, Inazuma-sensei..." she felt her mind almost link with Dr. Inazuma... and a striking thought and vision only came through her mind. 'It's him... it's the reincarnation of Lantis....'   
  
Dr. Inazuma smiled quietly at her, marvelling at how ill this poor girl was, and how strong her heart and soul resonated despite it, "I know child, but just rest a little bit longer, and we'll arrange to let you go home." his face fell to a solemn expression when he squeezed her hand gently, "I am very sorry about your parents... please know that I will do all that I can to help you..."   
  
Kagami felt the tears well up in her eyes again as she faintly squeezed his hand, "Thank you so much, Inazuma-sensei...." she said quietly through her short breaths to prevent herself from crying.  
  
Lance Inazuma nodded as he kissed the top of her forehead, and walked out of the room. Eagle turned to Kagami, "I'll be right back... I promise." he told her as he got up and walked after the doctor, "Wait..." he watched the doctor turn around, and he got the courage to speak, "Forgive me for stopping you so sudden, Inazuma-sensei... but I need to ask," he said, trying to sound like a normal person. "How ill is Kagami-chan?"   
  
The doctor sighed. He had seen the young man with the Manamoto brothers, and assumed he was a family friend of Kagami's... and yet... and yet he seemed familliar in another way, a minor feeling that bugged him, but he payed no attention to it. "She is suffering from a disfunction in her kidneys. She is very weak, because her blood cell count is not what it should..." he shook his head, "It's amazing though... with her condition the way it is.. this grave illness... she still possesses the energy to keep going with life... its amazing.."   
  
Eagle took all of this into account, and as he bowed his thanks to the doctor, he began to walk towards the waiting room to send Geo and Zazu back to the new apartment and prepare the one room for Kagami to make it her own room. 'So when she called my soul back from death... she switched our roles again... and took the illness on her...'  
  
  
  
***  
  
Geo sighed, as he ruffled the hair on his little brother's head, "It's okay Zazu... you know how tough 'Mi-chan's heart is... she'll pull out of this okay... I'm almost sure of it."   
  
Zazu sighed, "Maybe you're right Geo... I..." he then jumped when he saw Eagle standing there, "Eagle! How is she?? Is she all right?? Is she really okay?" he kept spurting off questions, something inside of him scared that she wasnt all right.   
  
Zazu was soon shut up by Geo bopping him on the head, "Easy does it Zazu... 'tagu." he then turned to face his best friend, "Is she really all right?"   
  
Eagle put on his good natured smile, "They want to keep her in for one more day, but the doctor said despite everything, she'll be all right..." he turned to face Geo, "Geo.. why don't you and Zazu go back and get the apartment ready for Kagami's arrival.. make sure her room is set and taken care of..."   
  
Geo nodded, "Sure.. I can help get the dummy to help fix our room up, being i have to share a room with him again.." he sighed, laughing to himself, then bopped him, "But NO working on your inventions till 3am, got it Zazu?!?!"   
  
Zazu laughed nervously, one hand behind his head, a sweatdrop falling from his forehead, "Awww. cmon! it's not like it's that dangerous! Besides, I haven't blown up anything in.... " he counts on his fingers too well, as if he was straining to remember, "four days!"   
  
Geo grabbed him by the shirt, "No, that was two days ago, and it blew a hole in the cieling, that's why we had to sleep in a hotel! You better make sure it doesnt happen again, the lanlord was understanding THAT time..." he turned to look at Eagle, "Are you sure you want to stay with 'Mi-chan? I Can always..."   
  
Eagle patted Geo on the shoulder, "You have work in the morning, and Zazu has to be at school.. besides, I have off tomorrow.. it will be all right. I wanted to spend some time with her, being i haven't seen her since we were young.." he had made a well versed lie together to tell Geo and Zazu for why he jumped out after her. He told them that he had met Kagami when she was visiting America for a few years, and they were together at the same neighborhood. "Trust me, we'll be fine... and we'll be home tomorrow..."   
  
Geo nodded reluctantly, and as he pulled Zazu along by the shirt, they disappeared down the hallway, "Come on baka... we need to go shopping..." and the reluctant 'Itetetete..' from Zazu.   
  
Eagle couldn't help but laugh to himself, 'Even reincarnations of them... they both haven't changed a bit....' He then looked back to Kagami's room, and ran towards it, feeling the pain that she was experiencing, and wanted to be at her side.   
  
  
***  
  
He made it back to her room, only to see a nurse by her side, distributing some medicine through an IV tube. He saw her turn her head to the side, and smile weakly at him, "Nii-sama..." she said quietly, taking his hand with her free hand.   
  
He smiled quietly, returning the squeeze, "Aah.. I'm here..." he sat next to her bedside as the nurse left them alone. He sat on the corner of the bed, as she adjusted her body to put her head in his lap. He chuckled quietly, his mind flashbacking to countless nights in the memories of Autozam, of him soothing her to sleep after a nightmare in this very same position. "I feel as if we're back home..." he said quietly out loud.   
  
Her timid head nodded where she had it lay, her eyes soft with the light of the setting sun, "I agree...." she said quietly. She felt content with her brother there, running his fingers through her hair, soothing her to sleep.   
  
Eagle gently kept talking, "Kagami... I need to ask... why have only our memories of Cephiro awakened...? Why are we alive here in Earth?" he gently ran his finger down her cheek, "You don't have to tell me... but I would like to know..."   
  
Kagami felt her heart jolt in her chest, but sighed. She knew that she would have to tell her brother sooner or later, and she held her hand out to him, "I'll show you, nii-sama..."   
  
He took a hold of her hand, her fingers interlocking with his, as a vision formed in his mind. He saw images of Lantis, Prince Ferio, Master Mage Clef, Geo, Zazu and his little sister all in a large room in Cephiro. He heard the talking, and his eyes went wide as he watched her talk:   
  
"The spell will take the soul to the place it's love lies, and will rebirth if you will into the body of one on the world that they are from. I will be sent as well... and when the time is right, I will reawaken your feelings, and those of the Magic Knights...will be refreshed ten fold."   
  
'It can't be...' Eagle thought to himself, 'The Legendary Spell of Eternal Love? That spell was supposed to be a myth of Autozam.. I had no idea she mastered it...'  
  
Clef spoke up sharply, "But, I have heard that the life of the caster is the sacrifice..." he said in a warning tone, he did not wish to see anyone hurt by this or any other form now that Cephiro was a peaceful world.   
  
Kagami stared into the eyes of the taller doushi, her soft violet eyes caring and sweet, "Doushi Clef... at this moment... this is a path i am willing to take..." she turned to face Lantis, seeing the worry and fear glistening deep in his otherwise unreadable eyes. She gently placed her hand over his arm, "Lantis..."   
  
Lantis held his hand over hers, his voice soft and weak, "Eagle always worried for you... as I always had... you were a sister to me... just as Eagle was..." he began to say quietly, his voice waivering over the loss of Eagle Vision.  
  
Kagami smiled softly, squeezing hold of Lantis' hand, "...I know that nii-sama cared about me, but not as much as you.." she held the look of love and caring for Lantis as she kissed his cheek, "But I want to fulfill nii-sama's wish for you to carry out... making Hikaru happy."   
  
Eagle felt tears form up in his eyes, 'So... Lantis... you felt the same about Hikaru and I as I had about the two of you....' he thought to himself as he continued to watch. 'And you also watched out for Kagami-chan...' he then realized why Inazuma-sensei was so kind to her, 'Sou ka... it proceeds even into another life...'  
  
Lantis took the young woman into an embrace for the first time in five years since he had seen her, "You knew Eagle was gravely ill..."   
  
Kagami allowed one of the two people who meant the most to her brother take her into his arms, and she rested her head against his chest for a moment, "You could say....that nii-sama and I share the same spirit... the same soul... when he died... a part of me was gone." she looked up at him, tears welling down the side of her face, "I want to fufill his last wish..."  
  
Eagle kept watching, his eyes wide in shock, 'Fulfill my final wish.. to make Hikaru happy....she knew..?' he sighed, laughing to himself despite the fear in his heart, 'Of course she knew....she cast that spell on me to link our souls... she did to heal me, and to have me carry on...'  
  
All of a sudden, there was a voice speaking from the side, "There is no way you are doing this without us..." They turned to see Geo and Zazu, two of Eagle's trusted workers from Autozam standing there.   
  
Zazu ran at Kagami and began to rant in frustration, "You have to take us! We made a promise to Eagle that if anything happened to him, that we would look after you! We told him we wouldnt let you go! And we wont ever let you go!"   
  
Zazu was roughly the same age as Kagami and the magic knights, but he had grown taller as well since the girls had returned to cephiro the final time. He took a hold of her hand gently, holding it against his chest, "I will never leave your side Kagami-chan...no matter where our souls will be." he vowed quietly, his large eyes were staring straight into hers.  
  
Geo, standing behind him, nodded, "Zazu is right... I will be *damned* if you leave us behind... you're not leaving our sight...."   
  
Eagle laughed to himself, shaking his head, a stray tear formed in his eye, 'It's no wonder I was drawn to Geo and Zazu here... and they still have kept their promise all this time... even if they dont remember anything... I still don't know what her and I would have done without them... our dearest friends...'  
  
  
Kagami smiled through tears, "I will try my best to get you there.... arigatou, Geo, Zazu... nii-sama would be proud of you two..." She turned her head, and closing her eyes, she began to concentrate her power and energy, turning them all into balls of light, and they went shooting off into the distance, her last final plea was the strength of her will calling, .oO{Join us on the other world of the Knights...and so to live happy with Lantis and Hikaru..I will take the illness you bore if I need to... just please come to help me, I Cannot do this without you...nii-sama...}  
  
  
  
Eagle was in shock for a moment after the vision passed. Of course. That was why he was not as sick as he was if he would have been at Cephiro. He wasn't sick at all. He was the most healthy person ever. And Kagami was the exact opposite. She was very ill, and yet she was still showing the strongest will and heart ever. He gently ran his fingers through her hair again, "You switched the roles on us.... again..."   
  
Kagami was quiet as she buried her head in his lap, "Forgive me nii-sama... I only wanted..." she began to speak.   
  
She felt herself get cut off when she felt him lay his hand on her head, "Just... please tell me one thing...is it true, that the spell takes the ... takes the life of the caster?"  
  
Kagami felt her heart break, "I do not know... but it's too late.... it's already beginning... Inazuma-sensei... is the reincarnation... of Lantis...." she buried her face in his chest, "Forgive me nii-sama.....forgive me....."   
  
Eagle could say nothing, but ran his hand up and down her back, soothing her as best as he could. Whether it took the life of the caster or not, he knew that he wouldn't be happy if he had the ones he loved, and not have his little sister in his life. 


	4. Chapter Three: Memories Begin

Well, thanks to the few Positive comments iÕve gotten on this story, iÕve decided to go onto chapter 3 of my MKR Story! If you guys really like it, keep giving me the positive feedback! I appreciate it all totally, you have no idea. So anyway, on with the story!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do *NOT* own RayEarth at all, only my character of Tsukino Kagami. All the other characters are Copyrighted to the brillance of the group of women who issued CLAMP. Keep up giving us wonderful animes to fall in love with!   
  
Magic Knights Rayearth: True will over Fate  
Chapter Three: The Memories begin  
  
ÒNo Geo... IÕm fine... really!Ó Tsukino Kagami tried to complain to Manamoto Geoto as she attempted to get out of bed, ÒI canÕt afford to skip school again! I was out for three days... thatÕs a weekÕs worth of information IÕm missing out on!Ó   
  
Geo gently pushed her back into bed, ÒI wonÕt have it young lady, youÕre staying in bed till I am assured youÕre not going to have another incident again... sheesh...Ó he sighed as he ruffled her hair, ÒListen.. I know you want to go to school.. but youÕre not going to get yourself sick and disappear on us anytime soon.Ó   
  
All of a sudden, they heard a voice outside of the room, ÒNot if I stay with her...Ó they looked to see GeoÕs little brother, and her best friend, Zaisan standing there, ÒNot if I stay by her side...Ó he said again as he walked into the room. ÒShe is in the same class as I am, and I am definitely sure the teachers will understand our situation.Ó   
  
Kagami smiled through her quiet thoughts, ÔArigatou... Zazu...Õ she said, thinking about how much she always was prone to ZazuÕs kindness, both in their previous lives on Autozam...and their lives here on Earth.   
  
Geo sighed, deciding that he was not going to argue with his little brother for the fifth time that night, and nodded, ÒAll right... all right! Sheesh... I should know better to not argue with you.Ó he turned to look to his side, ÒI swear Eagle... how did we agree to take care of these two?Ó   
  
Eagle appeared at the doorway, ÒOf course.. itÕs because we werenÕt going to leave poor Kagami-chan without a family... at least I know I was not going to...Ó he smiled at Kagami, his eyes sharing a similiar thought with her.   
  
  
Kagami smiled in return, her eyes glistening as she nodded at Eagle, her demeanor strong, ÒI need to go to school, I feel like iÕm missing out on something if i dont go... I need to go to learn... plus my friends are there too... theyÕre probably worried sick about me!Ó   
  
Eagle nodded, ÒHow about this... you and Zazu can go to school, and IÕll be there to pick you two up after school... does that sound good?Ó he asked her with a smile that got Zazu wondering what was going on between the two of them, something that made him feel a shiver hit his spine, but dismissed the idea.   
  
Kagami smiled as she got up out of bed and wrapped her arms around EagleÕs neck in a hug, ÒArigatou, Eagle-nii-sama....Ó she said with a happy smile of joy. She then went to the bathroom with her school uniform, and proceeded to get ready for school.   
  
Zazu looked over at Eagle and Geo, ÒNe... Eagle, I wanted to ask you... you know Kagami from somewhere?Ó he then blushed a little, feeling embarrassed for even asking the question, ÒI donÕt mean to pry... but when you saved her...and when she called you Ônii-sama...ÕÓ  
  
Eagle gave his good natured smile that Geo and Zazu were so used to seeing, as he proceeded to give them an explination, which of course he was pulling out of thin air, ÒBack in America... I had known the Tsukino family when they came to be partners with my fatherÕs company. I was an old childhood friend with Kagami... I took care of her at family gatherings... and we were always together till her father took them all back here to Japan.Ó he watched the bathroom door, ÒSo you could say... that sheÕs more like my own little sister...Ó   
  
Zazu blinked in surprise, ÒWow! I never knew that! So itÕs like a family reunion for the two of you then too huh??Ó he said in complete awe.   
  
Eagle watched as all three of them turned to see Kagami come out all dressed in her purple and white/black school uniform, smiling at Eagle, Ò You could put it that way....Ó he then looked directly into KagamiÕs eyes, and asked through their thoughts, .oO{Are you sure youÕre going to be all right, Kagami-chan?}  
  
Kagami seemed to nod, .oO{IÕm sure iÕll be fine... if it gets the better of me... I will go to the nurses station....I promise nii-sama... I wonÕt push myself....}  
  
Eagle returned the nod, .oO{And you will tell me... if you happen to sense... Ferio... or Doushi Clef.... }   
  
Kagami could tell why her brother was saying that, .oO{Nii-sama... I promise I wonÕt be going anywhere yet.... IÕll definitely be coming home...} she smiled as she walked towards him and brushed his bangs off his forehead, .oO{I promise...IÕll come home.}   
  
He smiled, ruffling her hair as he did so, .oO{IÕve missed you, Kagami-chan....}   
  
Kagami smiled, ÒOkay, come on Zazu... or weÕre going to be late...Ó she kissed Geo and Eagle on the cheek as they began to leave.   
  
Eagle smiled in an almost sense of peace as he heard through his mind echo, .oO{I missed you too nii-sama....iÕll see you after school...}  
  
  
***  
  
At the Tsukaison High School, Zazu and Kagami were walking together up the walkway, some of the students stopping them to make sure that she was all right, after hearing the news on the car accident a few days ago.   
  
Kagami smiled at all of them, her kind-hearted laugh softly drifting on the wind as Zazu looked at her in amazed shock. .oO{She's been through so much...and yet she can still smile and laugh like nothing happened... she's so...}   
  
Just then, all of a sudden, a pink haired girl came bounding down the stairs and latched onto Kagami in worry, "Kagami-chan!!! Are you all right?!?!?!" Shidou Hikaru's voice came worried for her friend.   
  
Kagami held onto Hikaru with a sense of peace as she smiled good-naturedly at her, "I'm all right Hikaru-chan... I do appreciate your worry..." she looked up to see Umi and Fuu running after Hikaru, "Umi-chan...Fuu-chan... good morning." she greeted them.  
  
Umi helped the two of them up as she smiled at her, "I'm so relieved nothing happened to you Kagami... we were so worried when we heard you were in a car accident...."  
  
"Yes," Fuu agreed as she stood with them and gave Kagami a soft and gentle hug, "I am very much relieved that you were not hurt at all..."   
  
Kagami smiled at the three girls, something inside of her pained to know that when the time was right, that she may not be with her friends anymore, but she shook the feeling aside, "Thank you guys... I really appreciate your friendship, more than you know." she looked at all of them, including Zazu, "Well? Are we going to stand around here all day, or are we going to go to class?" she teased them as the bell rang.   
  
All five of them laughed as they headed into the building for homeroom.   
  
* * *  
  
Before Kagami could think, the bell chimed... it was the end of the day. She looked up at the doorway to see the smiling face of Zazu waiting for her at the doorway, "Are you ready to go Kagami?" he said with a smile, "Ian is probably waiting for us...."   
  
Kagami nodded as she went to get her books, "Hai... I'll be right there Zazu..." she said with a smile. As she grabbed her books, two of her fellow classmates stopped her, "Ne.. Kagami-chan... we wanted to ask you something..." asked Izuma Nabiki.   
  
Kagami blinked, "Hmm? What is it Nabiki-chan?" she asked with surprise, her eyes looking down at her books, trying to avoid her gaze.   
  
Nabiki smiled as she gently elbowed Kagami, "Come on... we wanna know... are you serious with Zaisen-kun or what?" she teased her, giggling.   
  
Zazu finally came into the room, and making everyone go quiet, he put his arm around her, guiding her to the door, "Come on Kagami.... Eagle is waiting for us outside.... we need to go..."   
  
Kagami nodded, "Mmh..." and followed him on the way out the door.   
  
As they were heading out, Kagami felt her heart shoot through her stomach, as she saw Hikaru talking with Eagle. She felt fear hit her stomach, and prayed that Hikaru would not notice that it was Eagle at all... that it was a coincidence....  
  
"Oi...Oi! Kagami! Hang in there!" Zazu cried out as he held her close, preventing her from falling. She had a rather good grip on herself, as she sighed, one arm holding his. "Are you okay? You want me to carry you on my back?" he said in concern, his eyes flashing with intense worry for her.   
  
She shook her head as they made it to Eagle and Hikaru. "I'm all right... Hikaru... hello."   
  
Hikaru blinked as she smiled good naturedly at Kagami, "Heya Kagami-chan... I bumped into Mr. Matsota, and was talking with him..." she bowed, "Excuse me, I must be off now...." and ran off, and to Kagami, she almost thought she saw a tear in Hikaru's eyes.   
  
Zazu looked at Eagle, "What was that all about Eagle, huh?" he asked in surprise. "You know Shidou Hikaru too?"   
  
Eagle smiled good naturedly at Zazu, "Never met her before in my life," he lied perfectly as he held the door open, "Come on... let's head home."   
  
As they all got in the car and drove back to the apartment, Kagami made a note that she needed to spend a little time with Eagle... because despite his caring attitude, she knew her big brother, and she was going to make sure that he was okay. 


End file.
